


Summer in the Air

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese join Rindy for dinner one warm evening with her grandparents.





	Summer in the Air

Rindy’s grandfather was playing Mozart’s “Piano Sonata No. 11 in A Major” on the wooden bench in the parlor room with both his wife and grandchild watching him. Jennifer was drinking out a glass of scotch. Rindy had put most of her weight leaning up against John’s gray business suit. She was already bored with the classics and wanted to go outside where it was still light out. 

She pushed herself off her grandfather and sprinted off. There she could see her mother’s car parked along the dirt roundabout driveway.

Carol rose up from the driver’s side with Therese getting out from the passenger’s seat. Normally, Rindy would go hug Carol first, but this time she ran right up to Therese and tackled her; clinging onto her khaki pant-clad torso in her tiny grip. 

Therese greeted the child and hugged her tenderly in her arms. She bent over to kiss Rindy before picking her up and holding her against one hip.

“How was your last day of school?” Therese asked.

“It was good. We had Field Day.”

“Field Day? What’s that?”

Rindy peered around to find her mother coming towards them with a Tupperware container filled with a fruit custard she made out of pie crust and whipped cream with toppings of strawberries, blueberries, grapes, tangerine slices, kiwi, and pineapple chunks. Carol kissed her daughter’s forehead and cupped one hand over her bangs.

“Hi, sweetheart! Are you excited for the summer break?”

Rindy nodded. Therese squeezed her and started carrying her back inside the mansion home with Carol following behind.


End file.
